nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Akatori and Seikestu Training Dynamic Entry 1/26/13
'Participants' Akatori Yamanaka Seiketsu Uzumaki 'Title:' Dynamic Entry Training 'End Results:' Guest_Akatori2: -as the cold raindrops bounced off of the weeping willow leaves, Akatori sheathed her body behind a long branch in order to hid from her sensei. After the seven long hours spent with him and his training methods, Aka has had enough. From using ankle weights to kick the sturdy and wet wooden dummies, to doing sprints sideways along the mossy stone wall that incaves the training grounds, she has had enough. Her legs felt wobbly, and could barely support all 105 lbs of her. She had only been able to hide in the willow due to Akatori's bravery in ditching the Jounin down an alleyway as they did a 5 mile run around the Village. Now Sei appears once more on the grounds, searching for his missing pupil. There is only one way to end this. By showing her teacher that the move behind all this leg and speed training has been learned and applied sucessfully, then can she finally go home and rest her sore feet, stinging shins, and aching quads. As Sei steps infront of the pond. Akatori emerges from the branch and leads at her teacher, shifting her strength and speed into her left foot as she aims with deadly accuracy for the head.- DYNAMIC ENTRY ISeiketsuI: ;Sei smiled as he saw Aka coming before she knew he had he pretended to be distracted with still looking for her as she sprinted towards him at top speed and leaped into the air aiming her kick at his head. He laughed and raised his arms above his head the moment the was to strike his skull with her kick he blocked he crossing his arms in an X fashion to take the blow of the kick without much harm. He admitted to himself that the kick indeed had some power to it his arms stung momentarily where Aka's foot had connected with them. He sighed though raising his knee to jam it into her abdominal region he then leaned forward hard slamming his knee in the direction of her midsection hoping this would subdue her long enough for his next move. Seiketsu decided to drop one arm his left to be infact and fish his hand into the pouch located on his waist that czaried his senbon, withdrawling three and notching them between his fingers on his left hand Seiketsu readied himself to jump back a few paces so that he could administer the next attack.; Guest_Akatori2: (how was ma post?) ISeiketsuI: ((it was good.)) Guest_Akatori2: (Haha yay!) ISeiketsuI: ((Remember to keep a copy of the log so that kagato can add it to out roleplay libraries on our app pages. ISeiketsuI: *)) Guest_Akatori2: (ok, did we finish? ) ISeiketsuI: ((If you want.)) ISeiketsuI: ((I'd do a return post to mine to finish though.)) Guest_Akatori2: (alright i can do that) Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori gagged for air as the knee connected with a large amount of force to her abdomin. She was doubled over feeling like she had actually completed those five miles. Akatori can't stay on the ground and show weakness. After all that intense training she must show Sei that she is better than that. Aka roolls quickly and pushes herself up onto her knees. She cried out in discomfort as she rose upward, her knees shaking more than a leaf caught up taking a ride along a cooling breeze When she finally made it to a slouch. Aka wiped saliva that was escaping from the bottom left of her pale lips- Thank you Seiketsu -she speaks firmly as she nods and lets a smile shine from her face- ISeiketsuI: ;Satisfied with her progress on the newly learned technique Dynamic entry Seiketsu walked over to the Genin Akatori to heal her aches and bruises. Taking care to make sure that all her ailments were healed he gave her body a once over with his eyes he then focused and allowed both palms to glow green as he embued the with the Healing Technique. His hands slowly roved over her body as he healed each bruise and scrape that the genin received from their training. finally a few minutes later Seiketsu was satified with the genin's condition and he released the Healing Technique his hands immediately stopped glowing green. He wiped sweat from his brow and smiled happily at her, patting her gently on top of her head.;